The First Time Ever I
by AndIOnMyWayToBelieving
Summary: Alzó la mirada y divisó la cabellera rubia de su amiga.Aquella persona tenía el pelo rubio largo y liso  y era alta y delgada como Quinn pero aquellos ojos definitivamente no eran castaños.Eran azules.  One-shots basados en The First Time Ever I Saw..


**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

La niña había encontrado un hormiguero al lado del árbol más prominente de aquel parque, el cual daba una agradable sombra en aquella mañana de mayo, y sobre él vertía agua de la bolsa que tenía en la mano ( que había llenado de la fuente al lado de la charca)para ver así como las pequeñas hormigas se retorcían mientras se ahogaban.

Sí, esto puede sonar cruel , de hecho lo era , ella lo sabía, pero sentía curiosidad sobre qué hacían las hormigas cuanto estas se encontraban con aquel problema ; como actuaban , si simplemente dejaban que el agua las matara mientras movían sus pequeñas patitas en delirio o , por el contrario, si la hacían frente e intentaban huir de aquel lugar.

_-Se lo merecen -_ pensaba viendo a las hormigas que se ahogaban sin más -_son unas cobardes , si yo fuera una de ellas no dudaría en correr y meterme dentro de los pantalanes de la persona que me estuviera molestando y morderle en sus…_

Pero de pronto una voz la sacó de aquel pensamiento:

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Dijo la voz de una niña.

Alzó la cabeza para ver quien se dirigía a ella sin embargo, al principio, no pudo reconocer a aquella chica ya que el sol le daba de cara y la deslumbró por completo provocando que viera _manchitas_ ,como ella decía.

-Ah , eres tú.- Decía mientras parpadeaba repetidamente para que aquellas manchitas se fueran. Tras unos segundos pudo ver por completo a aquella chica.

Era rubia , delgada, de su misma altura -_Ya quisiera ser igual de alta que yo -_ Se decía - _Apuesto a que mido más de un centímetro que ella …. !Y descalza!._Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y era completamente liso. Su cara era la de un ángel, sus facciones eran dulces y sus labios rosados. Pero su mirada era afilada la mayoría de las veces (aunque no en esta) y casi siempre tenía una ceja arqueada , sarcástica.

Ah! y sus ojos no eran azules…., eran castaños.

-¿Qué estás haciendo… - Volvió a preguntar mientras bajaba su mirada hacía el hormiguero y veía a todas aquellas hormigas muertas - …''Satán_''_?

-Eh… nada… , me aburría - Respondió desconcertada por un momento

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó enfadada debido al sobrenombre por la que su amiga la había llamado

-Solo venía a decirte que ya es la hora de almorzar. Mi madre ha comprado además en aquella tienda de allí helados y chocolate como postre.

Notó sus tripas rugir -_comida._

- Y tu madre me ha dicho que dejes lo que estás haciendo , no quiere que te manches la ropa…. - continuó la rubia - …. Aunque ya es demasiado tarde.

Por intuición, miró hacia abajo -_ !No, dios! !Maldita sea! -_ Sus vaqueros estaban totalmente embarrados , desde las rodillas hacía abajo , al igual que sus zapatillas.

El pánico se apoderó de ella y se hizo visible en su rostro - !Vete , diles que ya mismo voy!. - Salió corriendo hacia la fuente ,dejando a su amiga allí , parada ,y con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

Cuando finalmente llegó, empezó a mojarse los vaqueros con agua para eliminar el barro, pero este se había endurecido y por mucho que frotase y frotase e intentara arrancar el barro siempre dejaba un cerco de tierra.

Notó como unas lágrimas de rabia asomaban por sus ojos -_No , no te rindas ._

Siguió durante unos minutos hasta que se dio por vencida ( y porque le dolía la barriga del hambre) y finalmente con la cabeza agachada se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre , la señora Fabray y su adorada amiga , Quinn.

Estaban sentadas en el césped , en la sombra de un árbol (aunque no de aquel al que le gustaba tanto a ella) y entre ellas había una manta donde se disponían los diferentes tipos de comida y bebida.

Quinn ya había comido, y estaba recostada tapando sus ojos con una servilleta para que no la molestara el sol

-Por fin has venido - suspiró su madre, notando la presencia de su pequeña , mientras seguía sacando comida de aquella nevera.

Aprovechando que su madre no la veía, se arrodilló sobre el césped para que así las manchas del pantalón no fueran visibles.

La señora Fabray le tendió un bocadillo y empezó a engullirlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La señora Fabray le dirigió una mirada atónita a su madre

-¿Siempre es así?

-Es igual que su padre… - respondió - que le vamos a hacer.

-¿Dónde están los helados, mamá? - Decía cuando ni siquiera había terminado de tragar el último trozo.

-Ve tú a por ellos , están allí, yo no llego - contestó su madre indicando la nevera que estaba al lado de Quinn.

Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la nevera donde sacó un helado de chocolate pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se quedó inmóvil, podía notar los ojos de su madre clavados en su nuca.

-Hija mía , ¿te pasa algo? - Preguntó su madre con un tono de voz que hacía notar que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando.

Vencida se dio la vuelta, de cara a su madre, y fijó sus ojos en el suelo.

-Oh dios, !Mira como te has puesto! - recriminó la señora Fabray

-Es solo ropa.. - intervino - siempre puedo comprarme otros nuevos. Además , !tú no eres mi madre! !Bastarda!

-!Pero bueno! Vaya jovencita tan maleducada- Exclamó la señora Fabray con los ojos como platos.

-!No contestes así o me las veré contigo! - replicó su madre , continuó más calmada - deberías de tener más cuidado con tus cosas. Si no eres responsable no podrás tener nada y…

-!Yo soy responsable!- gritó. Nuevamente notó esas lágrimas de rabia -_¿Qué haces tonta? _

_No dejes que te vean llorar ._

Salió corriendo, todavía sin apartar la mirada del suelo , sin rumbo . Mientras corría tropezó y cayó pero volvió a levantarse aunque esta vez tuvo el acierto de alzar la cabeza y divisó un banco cerca del lago.

Allí se sentó y empezó a llorar -_No sirvo para nada , soy una estúpida - _se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos - _!Una estúpida!_

_Era su primer día en la escuela y , a pesar que no había dormido mucho durante toda la noche, estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de juguetear con sus manos y no sabía hacia donde mirar. A diferencia de otros niños y niñas que no paraban de llorar y gritar mientras intentaban aferrarse a sus madres , Santana se sentía en esos momentos la niña más feliz del mundo. Una de las cualidades que más destacaba en Santana era su curiosidad , una curiosidad por saberlo todo, por lo que no podía esperar a entrar en la clase y aprender los números , las letras , escribir , colorear y hacer amigos… bueno amigas. '' Los niños son horrorosos, no paran de hacer tonterías y lo único que hacen es molestar'' - decía a Quinn. - Pues ¿igual que muchas niñas ¿no?-Respondió la rubia_

_-Bueno , las chicas son diferentes… al menos para mí._

_-¿Por qué? - Inquirió su amiga , enarcando una ceja. _

_-Pues… - Santana buscó en su mente algo que responder sin embargo no encontró nada. Y es que no había una verdadera respuesta , simplemente lo sabía , lo intuía ,.. lo sentía. - …no sé. !Bah! , ¿qué más da?. Oye, a que viene es… - Interrumpió lo que iba decir ya que sintió como alguien tiraba de su mochila , intentándosela quitar , finalmente consiguiendolo - !Eh tú que estás haciendo! Devuélveme mi mochila._

_-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? - Dijo un niño moreno- Ven tú a por ella. Santana se acercó hacia el chico , sin embargo alzó la mochila sobre su cabeza para que no la pudiera coger y empezó a reírse. - !He dicho que me la des! !La quiero ahora!_

_-¿No puedes cogerla? - Dijo entre risas - que pena - Y soltó una carcajada aún mas fuerte que provocó que los niños que había alrededor , les prestaran atención -Anda, por qué no vas buscando el chupete , niñita. Santana sentía como un calor inmenso empezaba a apoderarse de su corazón e iba recorriendo todo su cuerpo , llenandolo de furia e ira, porque al igual que la curiosidad era una de sus mejores cualidades , su mal genio e ira era una de las peores -''Suficiente'' - Se dijo._

_-!No, no lo hagas! - Dijo Quinn adivinando las intenciones de su amiga. Pero era demasiado tarde, Santana dejó de intentar coger su mochila , apretó su puño y tomando la mayor fuerza posible lo dirigió a la cara del chico. El moreno , nada más sentir el dolor , empezó a gritar y se llevó las manos a la nariz por la que emanaba un chorro de sangre mientras Santana estaba allí parada ,mirando , todavía con el puño apretado y respirando entrecortadamente. Finalmente , fue a coger la mochila , que estaba en el suelo manchada de barro , pero de repente uno de los chicos que estaba al lado del moreno la empujó mientras estaba agachada. Sintió como Quinn volvía a gritar antes de que su cara se estampase contra aquel charco , como el agua primero, empapaba su cara y más tarde su ropa y como el aire se tensaba. Se incorporó y notó como estaba completamente empapada y embarrada , desde el pelo hasta los pies pasando por su cara incluso notó un ligero sabor de agua sucia en su boca, y decidió girarse para buscar a una profesora para contar lo ocurrido. Pero ocurrió algo que la atormentaría durante toda su vida. Para ella lo peor y más humillante que le puede suceder a alguien. Algo terrorífico, peor que cualquier película de miedo , peor que la más macabra pesadilla que había tenido o los monstruos que aparecían en ella. Peor, mucho peor._

_Se rieron. Al principio los que estaban más cerca de ella , después aquellos que aunque estaban más lejos pudieron presenciarlo todo hasta que el final , todos los niños que se encontraban en el patio empezaron a reírse. Se reían a carcajadas apuntándola con el dedo, señalándola , se reían de ella._

_- !Mirad, es el monstruo del Lago Ness! - Gritó un niño mientras la señalaba con el dedo. Todos empezaron a reírse más fuerte a cada comentario._

_-No os acerquéis a ella , os comerá a todos- Dijo otro._

_-¿Tenías hambre? - Reía una niña - El barro no se come , !estúpida! - empezaron a canturrear a coro los niños alrededor de ella mientras se reían.- !Estúpida! !Estúpida! !Estúpida!._

Vio como unos niños se agolpaban cerca de la orilla del lago y le daban de comer a un pequeño patito que se había acercado -_ Ojalá fuera un pato… todo el mundo me querría. ¿Pero que..? ¿Un pato? Oh dios , me estoy volviendo loca …_

Paseó su vista por el lago y observó como diferentes familias estaban comiendo o jugando con sus perros , lo normal un fin de semana de mayo en aquel parque.

Dejó su vista en el horizonte , mirando a la nada, eso junto con el murmullo de las conversaciones, el ruido del agua y la suave brisa la relajaba.

Pasaron los minutos y siguió de la misma forma. Este era uno de los pocos momentos donde podía estar totalmente calmada , donde podía olvidarse de todo y simplemente descansar de toda su hiperactividad.

De pronto notó como alguien se acercaba a ella pero no hizo caso alguno. Esa persona se quedó en frente de ella, allí , parada. La siguió ignorando pero Quinn no se movió en absoluto.

-Vete de aquí , quiero estar sola - respondió finalmente. La figura siguió sin responder -_Estará enfadada por lo que le he dicho a su madre._

Alzó la mirada y divisó la cabellera rubia de su amiga - Si crees que le voy a pedir perdón a tu.. -Aquella persona tenía el pelo rubio largo y liso y era alta y delgada como Quinn pero aquellos ojos definitivamente no eran castaños.

Eran azules.

_**The first time, ever I saw your faceI thought the sun rose in your eyes**_

_**And the moon and the starsWere the gifts you gave….**_


End file.
